Modular floor tiles may be laid across the surfaces of garage floors, sports surfaces, outdoor surfaces and other substrates. Occasionally the floor tiles are installed in areas in which they are exposed to variations in temperature such as direct sunlight or heating and air-conditioning ducts. These temperature variations may cause the floor tiles to expand or contract. Some of the tiles may be exposed to these heating or cooling effects while others may not, leading to differential thermal expansion or contraction. In instances where the floor is installed in such a manner that it is not allowed to float or if heavy objects are placed on the floor which consequently inhibit float, the temperature variations may cause buckling or separation between the tiles.
Thus a need exists for an expansion joint that attaches to the tiles and integrates with the flooring application and accommodates floor tile expansion and contraction due to temperature fluctuations.